Subterranean Homesick Blues
by auroramcchickenatmcdonalds
Summary: Akira receives a phone call from his family for the first time in five years- his sister is getting married. Natsuki is frequently flirting with him. Tapioca is sick. What should he do? (Mostly Akira-focused, with some AkiNatsu.) M for safety.


I was surprised to receive a phone call from my parents the other day. I haven't had any contact with them in five years, ever since I graduated from DUCK Academy in Dubai.

"Kiran! Come back to Ahmedabad! We miss you! Shashi's getting married soon!" I should probably mention that Kiran Agarkar is my real name; Akira Yamada is just a code name. Shashi's my sister. I last saw her when she was 17, and she's pretty nerdy looking, unfitting for an Agarkar.

Most recently, I was involved with extraterrestrial policing at the World Cup in Brazil. Football has never been my thing (India is all about cricket), but I had a good time anyway. Alien traffic to Earth increases threefold during significant events. DUCK must be constantly on the lookout for suspicious activity.

Ever since the Enoshima incident two years ago, these words haven't rung as true as they used to.

From what I hear, things are going well for the other three. Haru and Yuki went to France last year, and they ended up deciding to stay in Corsica. Natsuki lives in Miami, going to university and pursuing his dream of being a pro fisherman. I talk to him a bit more than the other two. I think Haru's still afraid of me, and Yuki never has much to say, even when we do talk.

Whenever Natsuki and I talk, whether it's on the phone, on Skype or in person when I was about to leave Enoshima, we end up having sex. He says he's not dating anyone else, and I would hate to be the reason. He's 19 years old; he should be out having fun and meeting people. I don't want him hung up on a 27-year-old secret agent, even if he is very handsome and looks good in a turban. I don't want him to think he's a trophy husband.

After an uneventful trip to Duckafeteria, I go back to my room, where Tapioca is still sleeping. Lately, she only seems to be energetic when I'm trying to sleep. A few days ago, I caught her trying to eat my toothpaste. I have no idea what's going on with her. It must be a teenage thing.

I log on to my computer, checking for anything new. Oh, Natsuki sent me a message.

_Summer break is about half over. You should come and see me. I know you probably can't tell me much about what you've been up to, but we don't have to talk about work. All we'll really need is us, a bed, lube, and a string of condoms._

_Yours, Natsuki_

Why does he keep doing this to me? This is about the hundredth time he's invited me to see him since I left Enoshima two years ago, but this is the first time he's been so… explicit. Does he realize the age difference between us? His family was suspicious of me being around him at all. I can't even imagine how it would be if they knew that we've had sex. I don't think he cares at all. And why should he? It must be fun, seducing the sexy, older secret agent for reasons I don't really get. I suspect it's mostly to keep me up at night thinking, accusing myself of being a pedophile. Tapioca quacking in my ear and the thoughts come together in a swirling mess of guilt, leaving me with massive bags under my eyes and half the sleep I used to get.

_I don't think I'll be able to make it anytime soon. I guess it's my five-year DUCK anniversary, since I'm allowed to hear from my family again. Turns out my sister's getting married, so I should go to her wedding. She was still in high school the last time I saw her- it'll be so weird to see her all grown up._

_I still don't think you should keep pursuing me. It feels like you're only flirting with me because I'm older, and maybe because I'm a secret agent and foreign. Aren't there any attractive young people at your school or work? Ones who _aren't_ too old for you? _

_You always say that. There are good-looking people around, but when I see them, all I can do is compare them to you. It'll be like 'Oh, he's pretty hot, but he's no Akira' or 'I wonder what he'd look like in a turban.' No matter how old you are, I'll still want you._

_I'm 27, not 100. You make it sound like I'm ancient._

_And I'm 18, not 4. You made yourself sound ancient first._ And not by accident, either.

For once, Natsuki didn't start asking me what I was wearing and the like. Maybe he knew that I wouldn't have accepted it today. Usually, after I tell him not to pursue me, he'll stay away for about a week, but then he'll come back. He always does.

Now to deal with my next issue- how do I get time off to go to a wedding that's in three weeks?

* * *

It turns out it was a lot easier than I thought it would be. During my lunch, my superior, George Ace, came up to me.

"It seems as if you've reached your five-year milestone, Yamada." He knows that's not my real name, but he still calls me that? To put it into his British terms, what a wanker. "Have you heard from any relatives yet?"

"Yes, I have. I guess my sister is getting married in a few weeks. I was actually wondering if there was a way to get some time off on short notice so I could go. It would be from the 10th to the 16th of August."

"Yes, that would be fine. Just remember that you only get one week of vacation every four months."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem. Thank you, sir." That was far too easy, and more than a little suspicious. But I can think about that later. For now, I have a wedding to go to.

* * *

Luckily, my family lives in the same house as they used to. The first thing I hear as I get out is "KIRAN!" from everyone in the front yard. "You've gotten so handsome! How are you?" I think this is a cousin? What is her name? Lola? Layla? Something entirely different? "It's me, Leela! We played together when we were kids!" That describes everyone here, lady. "We had a fake wedding ceremony when we were seven! That was hilarious!" Still don't remember, sorry. "So I hear you work in Dubai? How is that? If I ever go out that way, could you show me around a bit? See what the city has to offer?"

Is she hitting on me? She's making the same kinds of faces that Natsuki made before he jumped my bones the last time he saw me. Instead of being cute or sexy, it just comes off as a little girl trying to flirt- a nice try, but doomed to fail. She's definitely not a cousin. Maybe she wants my money, not that I have a lot in the first place.

"Son! How nice to see you!" Did my parents get shorter, or is my memory just bad? "It's only right to attend the wedding you mostly paid for. Your employer sends us a check every month, and we've saved them up so we can throw Shashi this wedding. She's very grateful, aren't you, Shashi?" Who is this beautiful woman? Is there anyone that beautiful in our family? She hugs me, and I immediately know her.

"Yes, Agni and I are extremely grateful. Thank you, big brother." I guess I don't mind having money taken out of my checks if it means making my sister happy. A tall, friendly looking man comes to stand next to her, and he must be Agni.

"This must be our benefactor, the famous Kiran. Shashi has been very excited to see you, she's spoken of almost nothing else." She slaps him playfully.

"That is not true!" We go down memory lane a little more, and luckily, nobody else tried to flirt with me.

* * *

That night, Shashi invited herself into my bedroom and started asking me questions about what I'd been doing lately. I wasn't supposed to actually tell her, but I had a lot of pictures, so I showed her some.

"Oh, this duck is so cute! She just loves to rest on your head! Is she yours?"

"Yeah, her name's Tapioca. She's sick right now, so I couldn't bring her."

I continue to show her pictures of my travels, from my very first mission in Russia to the more recent ones- Montana, Brazil, South Africa, and of course, Enoshima.

"This one was your favorite," she says. She's always been really perceptive, and right now, I hate it. "Making friends has always been hard for you, and those three boys are definitely your first, no matter how much younger they are." I suspect one of them is much older than I, but now is not the time. "Won't you tell me what you've really been up to? What are you actually doing in Dubai?" The rules never say anything about what to do if your family finds out on their own…

So I tell her everything. Naturally, she looks shocked. Having just been told that aliens are real and your brother is basically one of the Men in Black tends to do that.

"Is that why you have a duck? She's not really your pet, is she?"

"She's my partner. Believe it or not, she has a nearly human level of intelligence. Most days, it feels like she's the only intelligent being I speak to." Shashi laughs. "Also, the turban is part of the uniform. I don't like wearing it, but I have to suck it up." As a matter of fact, I took it off the second I left DUCK property. It's still in my carry-on bag.

"Do you want to get married any time soon?" That statement didn't come out of nowhere or anything. "Ever since we heard you were coming, pretty much all mom's been doing is looking at potential brides. She's been looking really high up, too, since you're handsome and have a good job in a foreign country. It feels like she's trying to sell you more than arranging a marriage."

* * *

Tomorrow's a big day, and I can't sleep to prepare myself for it. Why am I nervous? It's not even my wedding! Do I want to get married? Can DUCK agents get married? I don't know of anyone in the organization who is. Even if they were, I'm sure they'd have to be in DUCK.

_Unless you quit._

I've had this thought a lot lately, but it's never been as loud as it is now. What would Natsuki do if I got married? I'm sure he'd be devastated. Granted, it would help him get over me, but would it be worth it? Do I truly want him over me? It is a bit flattering having someone going after me seriously, but that won't last forever. He's gotten so attractive; he's bound to find somebody else… But then again, the last time I saw him in person, he was riding me like I was the last horse on Earth. He's sent me plenty of pictures since then, none that involve him wearing any clothes.

Him, shirtless in bed with a stuffed duck. "His name is Akira Two. I wish he was Akira One," he would write. Last fall, he sent an audio recording of himself jerking off, and right before I went to Brazil, I got the video sequel. For someone so young, he has a filthy mouth. The fact that I even watched them says a lot about me, I'm sure.

_Getting all hot and bothered over a teenager? You're such a creeper._

Almost like he knew I was thinking about him, I hear my text tone from the other side of the room. I was tempted to just leave it, but then I thought it might be someone from DUCK, so it could be important. I was glad I did.

_Akira- I'm sorry if my forwardness made you uncomfortable. I spoke to Yuki and Haru, and they told me to be honest with my feelings. I don't care that you're a DUCK agent, and I don't care that you're 27 years old. All I know is that you're very important to me, and I can't picture a life without you. It's not just an act of teenage rebellion. During the time we've been apart, I've grown to like you as a person, more than I would have if we'd physically stayed together. I would have been blind to your heart and soul if I had been distracted by your body._

_I love your travel stories. I love hearing about what you and Tapioca get up to. I love your voice, both soothing and passionate when it needs to be. I only got to see your hair the one time, but I love your curls, too. While we were together, you looked into my eyes, and I've never felt so wanted. I tried to seduce you when I should have tried honesty. There's one thing I love above all others, and that's you, Akira Agarkar Yamada. If you're truly not interested in me, I'll let you go. I'm glad I gave you my virginity._

Wait- I was his first? Not that I thought he slept around or anything, but he definitely gave off the "I've done this before" vibe. I'd just assumed that he'd only gone after me to rebel against his father or just for fun, but maybe not.

I know where I'm going after the wedding.

* * *

Eighteen hours. That was a long flight. Miraculously, I was able to find one leaving for Miami at 4, only an hour and a half after I arrived at the airport. I'd had to skip my sister's wedding reception, so I was hungry. It's impossible to get enough curry! I know the curry at the wedding would have been a lot better, but Natsuki is worth it.

Using my phone, I was able to figure out how to get to the address Natsuki had given me. Not surprisingly, it was a dormitory affiliated with the University of Miami. It wasn't too different from my DUCK training, only without the barbed wire fences and gun-toting security guards. I don't like to remember my DUCK training, and it usually only happens when I've had a few beers.

There was only one problem- it was 1:30 in the morning. Natsuki would just be going to bed, but would it be okay to wait outside? Anyone who walks by would probably think I'm a terrorist or a stalker. I should find a hotel to stay at, at least for the night, until it's time to go back to DUCK on Saturday. And I just realized it's already Thursday. It'll take 16 hours to fly back to Dubai, so I'll only have two days with Natsuki. I believe he usually has Thursdays off, but what about Friday night? I'm not going to make him call in sick just so I can spend a bit more time with him.

My phone tells me that there's a relatively cheap hotel on the edge of campus, but I won't be able to check in until this afternoon. I can't stay outside, but I would feel bad waking Natsuki up early. Why didn't I just stay at the airport?

My moral dilemma has lasted until 6, at which point I think it's safe to wake Natsuki up. _Good morning- come outside, please, _I text. A few minutes later, the front door opens, and I can almost feel his shock from where I stand.

"My birthday's not until the end of this month, you know."

"I only have two days left of vacation until I have to go back to Dubai. I came as soon as I got your last message. I had to see you. And the flight from Ahmedabad is about 18 hours, so…"

"Where's Ahmedabad? Why were you there?"

"Ahmedabad is my hometown, back in India. I told you my sister was getting married, didn't I? Plus, I hadn't seen them in forever, so I thought I should go."

"Is there a reason you hadn't seen your family?"

"There's a few- pride, DUCK not letting me, things like that."

"DUCK didn't let you see your family? That's it; you're not going back there. You're never going back to those people again."

"I have to. If I don't quit properly, they'll come after me and drag me back. I still have a lot of stuff there, plus I want to see if they'd let me take Tapioca. It sounds silly, but she's my best friend. And besides, what else could I even do? I can't go back to Ahmedabad- my mother is having the time of her life arranging marriages for me! And it's not like I have any other skills, and if I put DUCK on my résumé, they'll laugh me out of the country!"

"We'll figure it out together. I just can't let you go back there, not when I have you back again. I do, right?"

I knew this was coming, but that doesn't make it any easier. "Yes, you do. You always have."

"Is there anything you want to see around here? We could go out and see what's around. I don't usually have time to explore."

"We still have a few hours before anything will be open. I could explore you in the meantime."

* * *

In the end, we never went out until dinner. Both of us were more into it than I thought we would be. Natsuki did call in to work, because when he got up to start getting ready, he fell right back down. "Ouch! It really has been too long. You were too rough with me."

"Whatever. I tried to be gentle, but you just told me to give it to you harder. Maybe you just wanted an excuse to not go to work."

"Did I tell you? I had a dream about you last night… it was kind of dirty. You tied me up and blindfolded me, and made me beg for it. It was so hot." What? Suddenly, his stomach rumbles loudly, and he blushes. "We'll have to save it for tomorrow, then."

* * *

I arrive back in Dubai at 9 on Sunday morning. Friday was mostly spent going out to the nearby shops, avoiding the Dadeland mall where Natsuki works. We also went to the beach and fished. I hadn't had much time to fish, while he was still the prince, at least in my mind. I hadn't noticed until later, but he'd bought a few ties, which he begged me to use on him. I don't think I was that sex-hungry when I was his age, but then again, I was in DUCK training at the time, and the pain was a distraction from base urges.

I decide to go back to my dorm first before I tell them I'm leaving. I've missed Tapioca, and I want to know how she feels about leaving before I do anything.

"I'm back, Tapioca! Are you feeling- What is going on here?" What is with all the grass on the floor? What happened? I hear quacking, so I go into my bathroom to find Tapioca and four ducklings in the shower. I've been so stupid. Tapioca was incubating her eggs this whole time! Damn that Savaran, tainting Tapioca! Just when I think I'm safe, I find five more on my bed. How did they even get up there? I send Natsuki a picture after I fill the sink with warm water and manage to get all the ducklings in. _Tapioca's a mother! I feel so proud! I'm a grandfather! You're a grandfather!_

_Oh, cute! But I'm not a grandfather. 19 is too young for that. Besides, it's 2 am here, I need sleep!  
_

Is it bad that I've got enough stuff to be able to only need two suitcases and my same carry-on? I just need to find my regulation sunglasses, and I'm set.

* * *

Quitting was a lot easier than I thought it would be. George Ace figured it was coming, since I've been "out of sorts" since the Enoshima incident. Even he knew before I did?

"We give all outgoing employees one flight to anywhere in the world, and the papers required to settle there. So think carefully, Yamada- where would you like to go?"

"Miami, Florida."

* * *

I make my way back to Florida on Friday the 22nd, with a new green card and apartment to my name. I go over to his dorm to find him seemingly waiting for me.

"Kiran Tarit Agarkar, former DUCK agent. Pleased to meet you." He looks a bit shocked at the new name, but he quickly adjusts.

When we go to sit down, Tapioca moves to sit on his lap. She's never done that before. I think I've made the right choice.

* * *

This ended up being very different from how I'd planned. For one thing, in my plans, Akira had already quit DUCK, he took Natsuki with him to India, and his parents had a bride selected. I think I like this better, though.

Name meanings! Kiran (mostly chosen for its similarity to Akira) can mean dust, thread, or sunbeam, Shashi is moon, Tarit (his middle name/ his father's first name) is lightning, and Agni is fire. I don't believe his mother's name is mentioned, but it's Vari (water).

If this story is received well, I have a couple more Tsuritama stories in mind: Natsuki/Yuki and Yuki/Haru.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


End file.
